Support is requested for the purchase of automated solid-phase peptide synthesis and analysis equipment. This equipment includes an Applied Biosystems model 433A large-scale peptide synthesizer and a Waters model Alliance analytical HPLC to evaluate the purity of the synthesized peptides. These instruments are operationally an integrated system that is essential for producing peptides at the Emory University Microchemical and Proteomics Facility. The request for these instruments is justified by the need to replace an eighteen-year-old large-scale synthesizer (Applied Biosystems 430A) and an eighteen-year-old analytical HPLC (Applied Biosystems 120A), which are no longer supported by the manufacturer. The major beneficiaries will be the Major User Group of 29 NIH-supported investigators who are affiliated with 13 basic and clinical science departments. A special emphasis is on 1) synthesis of highly purified modified peptides including phosphopeptides, fatty acid-modified peptides and peptide analogs of therapeutic interest including antibacterial peptides; 2) assistance with all aspects of peptide use in research projects supported; 3) training of graduate students and post-doctoral fellows. An additional 49 NIH-supported Emory investigators will also benefit from access to this equipment. In addition to peptide synthesis, the Facility provides nucleic acid synthesis, peptide and protein mass spectrometry, and other bioanalytical and proteomics services including Edman sequencing, amino acid analysis, and micro-separations. The requested instrumentation will significantly enhance the productivity of the research projects described as well as that of other NIH supported projects and research centers at Emory. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]